L'indifférence des Autres
by Scandium Isogone
Summary: [AU] En 2017, une troisième guerre d'ampleur mondiale éclate. Akainu Sakazuki tourne alors la terreur de la population à son avantage. Plusieurs années plus tard, Ace, Sabo et Luffy se trouvent être les derniers résistants à se battre encore pour renverser son gouvernement. Cependant, ils devront pour cela échapper aux services secrets de Goa qui les recherchent activement.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, je suis de retour avec une fanfic qui me chatouillait les doigts depuis un bon moment déjà. Je ne dit vraiment pas grand chose dans ce premier chapitre que je considère plus comme une petite intro, histoire de se mettre en bouche vous savez ;) Beaucoup de points encore obscures seront mis en lumière dés mon second chapitre. Et puisqu'on en parle, je tient à rappeler, pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore subit mes délais complétement aléatoires, que je ne dispose pas de beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Donc, ce sera au petit bonheur la chance, encore une fois !**

* * *

Il n'était encore que cinq heures du matin lorsque la première alarme déchira l'air d'une nuit que l'aube n'était pas encore venue relayer. Il s'agissait d'une tonalité entêtante, comme une plainte lancinante et cependant monotone et bien connue désormais des habitants du quartier de la Sûreté. Tous savaient à présent la routine que constituaient cette alarme nocturne et les coups de feu qui suivaient peu après.

Aucun cependant ne mettrait le nez dehors pour venir s'inquiéter des vies qui seront prises cette fois encore, car il était primordial de préserver en premier lieu sa sécurité individuelle. Peu leur importait que de nouveaux DST disparaissent aujourd'hui encore, puisque ce noble sacrifice leur permettrait à eux, citadins privilégiés, de voir un nouveau jour se lever. À l'aube, on parlerait de l'attaque comme si on y avait été, puis on oubliera jusqu'à ce que tout recommence, quelques mois plus tard.

Au poste de la Sûreté cependant, les agents de la DST ne partageaient pas la sérénité des citoyens. Un désordre indescriptible régnait tandis que fusaient les ordres et les cris d'alerte.

\- Tous à vos postes! Surtout, suivez la procédure!

Et par-dessus les piétinements confus des DST, d'autres pas se firent entendre en provenance des toits et dont les échos se propagèrent dans les locaux de la Sûreté. Personne pourtant ne prit la peine de lever le nez vers le plafond: l'ennemi se trouvait dehors.

Si cette fois on ne les interceptait pas, des têtes tomberaient. Si cette fois _ils_ atteignaient leur but, les officiers DST devraient répondre de leur incompétence devant Akainu lui-même et les trois criminels au-dehors semblaient bien peu de choses à côté des foudres de leur président.

Pendant ce temps et sans même prêter la moindre attention à l'agitation qui régnait sous leurs pieds, trois silhouettes détalaient à vive allure en direction du centre des infrastructures numérique. Il s'agissait de trois garçons, dont l'aîné ne faisait pas plus de vingt ans. Il était suivit d'un jeune homme légèrement moins âgé que lui, mais dont les foulées solides et le regard averti trahissaient le terme inéluctable d'une enfance mouvementée. Dans sa course silencieuse, de longues boucles blondes malmenées par le vent ondulaient le long de sa nuque. Fermant la marche enfin, le plus jeune de cette singulière fratrie cavalait joyeusement derrière ses aînés. Mu par l'enivrement que lui procurait cette course nocturne, il riait sans retenue et plissait ses grands yeux sombres pour mieux les protéger du vent. Ses sens étaient en pleine effervescence, de sorte que le sang qui bouillonnait dans ses veines venait gonfler son coeur d'une joie démesurée.

-Luffy, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?! Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de tes conneries qu'on s'est fait repérer! Si ça foire, je te promet que je ne te laisserais plus jamais venir avec nous, tu m'entends ?

-J'ai dit que je m'excusais, je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il te faut, répliqua Luffy sans cesser de rire.

Ace poussa un soupir exaspéré et abandonna la partie. Si l'aîné du trio s'efforçait de réprimander sévèrement les écarts de son plus jeune frère, il ne pouvait rien contre cette innocence désarmante qu'il tentait à tout prix de préserver.

De ce même engagement témoignait son attitude vigilante: en effet du fond de ses yeux, une lueur sauvage brûlait, comme un écho à son port hostile et qui évoquait une force et une brutalité prodigieuse, péniblement contenue.

-Ace, ils sont juste derrière nous ! s'écria soudain Sabo dans son dos.

Comme pour approuver ses dires, les premiers coups de feu retentirent et Ace sentit son coeur manquer un battement lorsqu'une balle passa en sifflant tout prés de son oreille droite. Aussitôt et sans même se consulter, les trois frères s'élancèrent du toit où les DST les avaient rejoints, pour se recevoir avec une aisance déconcertante au bas du bâtiment. Ils poursuivirent alors leur route en détalant comme des lapins parmi les ruelles sombres qui s'étalaient aux pieds des locaux de l'état et au milieux desquels s'élevaient les infrastructures numériques. Les DST ne purent que les regarder disparaître au loin, impuissants. Luffy s'esclaffa bruyamment à la vue de leur expression ahurie. Décidemment, rien ne pourrait lui gâcher cette journée.

Ses éclats de rire moururent cependant dans sa gorge lorsque les trois frères se trouvèrent nez à nez avec une nouvelle escouade de DST. Ils avaient condamné la sortie de l'allée dans laquelle s'étaient engagés Luffy et ses frères. Ces derniers, horrifiés, virent alors une rangée de fusiliers dresser leurs armes comme un seul homme, pour les braquer sur eux. Aussitôt, Luffy et Ace firent volte-face dans l'espoir de dénicher une rue transversale où se réfugier. Néanmoins, Sabo considéra d'un air interdit le mur insurmontable que formaient les DST engoncés dans leurs carapace de kevlar, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Pourquoi pointer leurs armes sur eux puisque de toute façon, ils ne tireront pas? Du moins, pas tant que lui et Luffy se tiendraient là. Alors, comme personne encore n'avait esquissé le moindre geste pour venir les intercepter, il se tourna brusquement vers ses frères et les saisit par les avant-bras.

-Dépêchez-vous, courrez vers l'autre bout de la rue! leur cria-t-il en les poussant devant lui.

Sans un regard pour les DST, ils se précipitèrent tous les trois dans la direction opposée. Ace ne tarda pas à entendre le piétinement des agents dans leur dos et fut frappé par un douloureux éclair de lucidité tandis qu'il devinait les intentions de leurs poursuivants.

-Grouillez-vous, une deuxième escouade est en route pour nous barrer le passage, siffla la voix de Sabo à sa droite.

Ace jura entre ses dents et fixa l'autre extrémité de l'allée. Dans quelques instants si son frère avait vu juste, elle serait condamnée elle aussi. Les trois garçons devaient à tout prix s'extirper de cette ruelle avant que cela n'arrive, ou ils seraient pris au piège. Leurs foulées s'allongeaient et les DST n'avaient pas encore pointé leur nez à l'angle de la rue. Derrière eux, des éclats de voix commencèrent à s'élever tandis qu'ils atteignaient presque la sortie. Mais soudain, les premiers agents jaillirent du carrefour pour leur barrer la route. Déjà, les deux aînés du trio se retournaient pour chercher une autre issue lorsque, sans prévenir, Luffy se précipita en avant et leur perça une voie de sortie parmi les DST encore désorganisés. Avant même que le temps soit accordé à ces derniers de rétablir leur formation, les trois frères, hilares, s'étaient évanouis à nouveau parmi les ombres des venelles embrumées.

Riant aux éclats, Ace, Sabo et Luffy courraient à nouveau. À présent que les DST se trouvaient derrière eux, ils n'avaient plus aucune chance de rattraper les trois frères et ces derniers le savaient pertinemment. Alors avec tout le détachement dont ils se sentaient capables, ils se dirigèrent vers leur objectif.

Aux yeux des honnêtes citoyens, le centre des infrastructures numériques n'était que la respectable bâtisse depuis laquelle on les abreuvait de leur dose quotidienne et nécessaire d'ondes électromagnétiques. Pour les trois garçons en revanche, il représentait le coeur même de cet immense parasite dont les innombrables appendices pompaient, à toute heure du jour comme de la nuit, le bon sens des habitants de Goa. Aussi, si Ace, Sabo et Luffy se plaisaient à s'imaginer les derniers résistants d'une nation de mort-vivants, leur devoir ne s'en rappelait pas moins à eux dès qu'ils croisaient le regard de leurs concitoyens.

Le ciel s'éclaircissait progressivement et les premières lueurs d'une aube estivale vinrent bientôt éclairer le chemin des trois fuyards, les rendant par la même occasion plus vulnérable, plus exposés. Dans moins d'une heure, ils ne pourraient plus avancer que sous le couvert des bâtiments, ce qui risquait de rendre leur progression infiniment plus pénible. Ils interrompirent néanmoins leur course effrénée sur le seuil d'une vieille bâtisse, afin de reprendre leur souffle et de laisser passer une garnison de DST qui patrouillait dans les alentours.

Luffy, infatigable comme toujours, fut le premier à récupérer. Il fit volte-face et vit alors les contours du centre des infrastructures numériques se dessiner sur un ciel désormais plus clair, à seulement quelques dizaines de mètres de là.

\- Ace, Sabo, regardez on a réussi ! s'écria-t-il sans pouvoir contenir plus longtemps son excitation.

\- Chhhht, tu vas encore nous faire repérer, lui souffla Sabo.

\- Regardez bien, on est pas encore entrés, tempéra Ace aussitôt après.

La bâtisse en elle-même n'avait rien de grandiose: il s'agissait d'une de ces constructions en briques rouges, qui n'atteignait pas plus de cinq étages. Il n'y avait pas de barreaux aux fenêtres et peut-être même que dans une autre vie, dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu paraître coquette aux trois garçons. C'était sans compter ce qu'elle contenait et la laideur intérieure qu'elle renfermait, bien évidemment. En effet, sa fonction première était de ne pas donner aux habitants de Goa une vision autre que celle d'un pauvre bâtiment administratif . Personne ne devait voir en elle un lieu hostile ni même penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle absolu sur sa propre existence. Mais Ace avait pointé le bas du bâtiment où Akainu, dérogeant à ses propres instructions, avait placé une demi-douzaine de DST lourdement armés. Si un civil devait venir s'aventurer dans le coin, il trouverait le centre ainsi étroitement surveillé; aussi le président avait-il compté sur la faible probabilité de rencontrer un promeneur à une heure si matinale, dans les rues de Goa. Seulement, il allait de soi que ces gardes les attendaient de pied ferme et qu'une autre demi-douzaine d'entre eux encore attendaient leurs ordres à l'intérieur.

Les trois garçons demeurèrent ainsi un court instant immobiles et silencieux, blottis contre leur pan de mur, cherchant une solution à cet obstacle inattendu. Le secondes s'égrenèrent une à une, péniblement. Enfin, Ace à court de patience, sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Et puis merde, allons-y ! On a déjà assez attendu comme ça.

Cet élan nouveau eu pour effet de secouer Sabo et Luffy de leur transe contemplative et déjà ils s'apprêtaient à imiter leur aîné pour se lancer à l'assaut de cette forteresse improvisée lorsque tout à coup, un grand fracas leur fit détourner la tête à tout les trois. Une des fenêtres du bâtiment venait de voler en éclats et des débris de verres s'abattaient en une pluie scintillante sur les DST. Aussitôt, le silence tendu fit place à un vacarme effroyable tandis que les premiers cris d'alerte s'élevaient dans la rue déserte. Les agents se protégèrent comme ils le purent des débris tranchants. Puis, une fois le premier instant de panique et de confusion passé, ils s'engouffrèrent par l'entrée principale à l'intérieur du bâtiment où régnait désormais une grande agitation.

\- Au quatrième étage ?! Mais c'est impossible, comment avez-vous seulement pu les laisser rentrer ? Je croyais vous avoir demandé de poster des vigies sur les toits ?! tonna alors une voix de baryton à l'intérieur.

\- Pourtant je vous assure, colonel Smoker, que nos hommes ne nous ont rien signalé ! parvint la réponse indistincte.

Après quoi les trois frères entendirent les piétinements des DST s'estomper tandis que ces derniers se dirigeaient vers le quatrième étage. Il sembla à Sabo que la place avait jusqu'alors baigné, en silence, dans l'appréhension de leur venue. La réaction des DST avait évoqué en lui ces nuits passées à déambuler dans les couloirs sombres de la demeure parentale, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon et que l'angoisse lui faisait pousser des couinements aigues au moindre craquement du plancher sous ses pieds. Mais comme chaque fois qu'il pressentait l'arrivée d'un nouvel afflux de souvenirs, Sabo se força à barricader son esprit pour se concentrer à nouveau pleinement sur l'instant présent.

Ace et Luffy justement, venaient de s'élancer vers l'édifice. Ils n'avaient pas eu à tergiverser plus longtemps pour comprendre que cette diversion inespérée était l'occasion idéale. Comme un seul homme, les trois frère quittèrent le couvert de leur paroi décrépite et gagnèrent la rue, infiniment plus exposée. Ils la franchirent néanmoins en un coup de vent et, sans même songer à ralentir, s'engouffrèrent à leur tour par l'entrée principale du bâtiment.

* * *

\- C'est pas vrai, ils sont encore plus cons que ce que j'imaginais !

Les garçons avaient fait irruption dans le hall d'entrée, prés à en découdre avec ce qui resterait de DST. Seulement une fois à l'intérieur, ils avaient trouvé la salle vide et Ace ne s'était pas retenu d'exprimer son exaspération à grand renfort d'exclamations indignées.

\- Plus d' _une heure_ de cache-cache dans la ville basse et ça vous envoie tout un régiment de militaires surentraînés aux trousses d'une putain de vitre cassée !

\- Moi je me sens plutôt flatté, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? dit Sabo amusé.

\- Ce que j'en pense ? J'en pense qu'ils nous croient encore assez débiles pour simplement péter une vitre et entrer par la fenêtre, répondit Ace avec de grands gestes furibonds.

\- On allait rentrer par la porte il y a pas cinq minutes. Ça ou casser une vitre c'est pareil, non? intervint Luffy en haussant les épaules.

\- La vitre du _quatrième_ ?! La salle des machines est au sous-sol Luffy. Réfléchi un peu, rétorqua son aîné avant de s'élancer finalement vers les escaliers.

Bientôt, ses frères lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ainsi, tandis que les trois garçons dévalaient avec l'aisance que procure l'expérience, la volée de marches qui conduisait au sous-sol, les DST eux, convergeaient péniblement vers le quatrième étage. L'escalier s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément sous le centre des infrastructures numériques et Luffy se surprit à prier pour ne pas périr engloutis dans le ventre de l'édifice. Bien que la descente parut interminable aux trois frères, ces derniers débouchèrent finalement sur une gigantesque salle souterraine. Ace dut parfois se baisser pour se dérober aux fils électriques et aux gaines de plastique qui pendaient négligemment d'un plafond très bas. La pièce était encombrée d'un incroyable fatras, lui-même composé à parts égales d'ordinateurs nouvelle génération et d'antiques machines à écrire, dont certains modèles rappelaient aux trois garçons ceux qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir dans les vitrines des marchands de curiosités. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, ils s'installèrent en face des écrans les plus récents et se mirent au travail.

* * *

Le commandant se tenait debout, immobile, tout près de l'emplacement où s'était trouvée la fenêtre auparavant. Par l'ouverture mutilée, il appréciait les premières lueurs d'un jour nouveau ainsi que la teinte avenante dont l'horizon se parait, tandis que le soleil se levait.

Doucement mais sûrement, tout comme se lève avec lui un espoir nouveau de voir ces jours sombres s'achever, se dit-il et les commissures de ses lèvres se soulevèrent en un rictus narquois. Mais soudain, les échos de pas précipités dans l'escalier parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il se détourna alors à regret de l'ouverture et le verre crissa sous ses semelles lorsqu'il fit volte-face pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. En effet, les DST firent bientôt irruption dans la petite pièce, soufflant comme des bœufs et ruisselants de sueur sous leurs carapaces. Ces dernières rappelèrent à l'officier combien les plastrons de kevlar et les casques à visière étaient impuissants face à l'ignorance, lorsque cette dernière avait fait son œuvre dans l'esprit des Hommes. De la même manière, il lui semblait que ces haumes qui leur couvraient les yeux et les oreilles rendaient les DST aveugles et sourds au monde extérieur, sans même les laisser entrevoir les multiples richesses qu'il avait à offrir.

\- Commandant, les trois terroristes... où sont-ils passés ?

Il se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air navré.

\- Je viens d'arriver, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être dans cette pièce.

Il vit alors et non sans une certaine satisfaction, le visage de son "subordonné" se décomposer. Du moins, la partie qui n'était pas dissimulée par sa visière. Il n'ajouta rien cependant car une alarme retentit pour la seconde fois dans la matinée. Celle-ci cependant, annonçait une intrusion dans le réseau informatique principal.

* * *

Voilou, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu et si c'est le cas on se revoit pour le chapitre deux (Dieu sait quand) ^^ D'ici-là, soyez patients (je suis sur ce chapitre depuis trois mois déjà, si vous voulez que je vous donne une idée de l'échelle) .


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, je vous apporte enfin mon deuxième chapitre. Il a mis du temps à venir, je sais bien, mais je vous l'ai fait long pour compenser ;) Encore une fois, si tout ça est un peu vague pour vous, c'est normal. Des explications viendront s'ajouter au fil des chapitres. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez !_

* * *

-Ace ?

-Hmm ?

L'aîné du trio était plongé dans une étude détaillée de l'inventaire des machines de la ville qui dépendaient du réseau informatique de l'État. Aussi, il n'accorda qu'une attention distraite à son plus jeune frère.

-Je me demandais juste...c'était quoi à ton avis , cette vitre qui a explosé au quatrième ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais Luffy, franchement ? Peut-être qu'un des DST a eu la brillante idée de se jeter par la fenêtre.

Luffy peu satisfait de cette réponse, se replongea dans la lecture de son propre inventaire. Sur l'écran défilaient les noms des institutions, écoles, et diverses autres édifices publiques reliés au réseau du centre des infrastructures numériques. Ce fut Sabo le premier, qui s'exclama :

-Ça y est, je les ai !

Aussitôt, Ace et Luffy se précipitèrent au secours de leur frère qui leur désigna la liste des périphériques disponibles à l'écran. Le reste ne fut que l'affaire de quelques secondes, juste assez pour que Sabo repère les différents autres réseaux disséminés dans la ville. Ils en comptèrent plus d'une centaine, parmi lesquels se trouvait la surveillance des frontières. Ce dernier système ne comprenait pas seulement les écrans de surveillance, mais aussi les caméras auxquels ils étaient reliés, ainsi que les miradors dont Akainu avait récemment fait acquisition. Par la suite, Ace identifia plusieurs banques dont les systèmes informatiques étaient encore dépendants du réseau du CIN. Son regard croisa alors celui de Sabo et il sut immédiatement que son frère partageait ses pensées. Impliquer les banques, c'était porter atteinte à la propriété même des citoyens et rien ne pouvait mieux servir leur but que la panique provoquée par la perte présumée de ses biens.

-Alors, lesquels on connecte ? S'enquit Sabo, d'une voix que l'anticipation fébrile faisait vaciller.

-Tous.

-Ça marche, mais je préfère vous prévenir qu'ils ont sûrement mis l'accès au routeur sous alarme. Je n'ai ni le code, ni aucun autre moyen de la désactiver, alors vous allez devoir faire un peu d'exercice.

Ses frères acquiescèrent et le garçon se mit au travail sans plus tarder. Ses mains survolaient le clavier et ses doigts agiles coururent à toute vitesse sur les touches . De nouveaux caractères envahirent l'écran sous les yeux ébahis de Ace et de Luffy. Sabo s'interrompit finalement et une barre de chargement apparut à la place des lignes de code, au-dessus de laquelle les mots « Connexion en cours » clignotaient. Mais soudain, un timbre strident s'éleva dans la pièce. D'abord interdits, Ace et Luffy réalisèrent au bout d'un certain temps que l'alarme qui retentissait à présent dans tout le bâtiment était en train d'avertir les DST de l'intrusion de Sabo dans leur réseau. Bientôt, ils réaliseraient que personne n'était jamais entré par cette fenêtre et mettraient fin à leur petite virée au quatrième étage. Les deux frères échangèrent alors un regard avant de se précipiter vers les escaliers, laissant leur frère seul dans la pièce.

L'accès par lequel ils s'étaient introduits plus tôt était le seul à mener à la salle des machines, aussi c'était à eux qu'incombait la tâche de retenir leurs assaillants le plus longtemps possible afin de permettre à leur frère de connecter les systèmes entre eux. Ils effectuèrent le trajet inverse sans trouver personne en travers de leur chemin. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés au sommet des marches que déjà, les appels pressants des DST se faisaient entendre et lorsqu'enfin ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée, une bonne demi-douzaine d'hommes les y attendaient de pied ferme. À leur tête se tenait un officier aux traits rudes et aux tempes grisonnantes. Du reste, deux imposants cigares surgissaient d'entre ses lèvres, qu'une grimace de colère tordait de sinistre manière.

-Colonel Smoker, je présume, minauda Ace avec un sourire suffisant, tout en s'efforçant de dissimuler son souffle irrégulier au militaire.

-Vous trois bande de sales mômes, vous allez me payer votre petit manège, rétorqua ce dernier de sa voix de baryton.

Ace entendait la respiration haletante de Luffy dans son dos et cette présence rassurante à ses côtés parvint à lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Mais soudain, et sans laisser une chance aux deux frères de prendre l'initiative de l'attaque, Smoker adressa un signe de la main, comme un ordre muet, aux DST. Ces derniers se jetèrent aussitôt sur Ace et Luffy. Deux d'entre eux, armés de lourdes matraques, se précipitèrent sur le plus jeune et Ace se jeta au même moment dans la mêlée. Dans mouvement souple, presque imperceptible, sa chaussure gauche entra en collision avec le nez d'un des deux incongrus. Ce dernier poussa un grognement retentissant lorsque les crampons de son adversaire lui délogèrent deux molaires.

* * *

Dans la salle des machines Sabo, toujours penché sur son écran, avait guetté avec appréhension les échos de l'affrontement. Finalement, les premiers cris d'assaut étaient parvenus jusqu'à ses oreilles Il ne lui restait plus alors, qu'à attendre que l'intégralité des systèmes se connectent au routeur du CIN. Aussi, il considéra avec une pointe d'agacement la barre de chargement, tandis que cette dernière semblait ne jamais vouloir achever de se remplir. À nouveau, un cri de douleur résonna dans la cage d'escalier, quelque part à sa droite. Sabo sentit une tension se défaire dans ses épaules cependant, lorsqu'il s'avéra que la voix n'appartenait à aucun de ses deux frères. Il ferma les yeux un instant et prit une profonde inspiration, dans une vaine tentative d'apaiser ses nerfs à vif. Ces derniers lui hurlaient de remonter aux côtés de ses frères pour leur porter secours, tandis que sa raison lui chuchotait depuis le recoin le plus sombre de sa conscience, de rester pour veiller au bon déroulement de l'opération. Il fronça les sourcils, expira lentement et s'efforça de demeurer indifférent aux bruits venant de l'extérieur, ainsi qu'à l'angoisse grandissante qu'il sentait monter en lui. Ainsi absorbé, il n'aperçut pas l'ombre silencieuse et discrète du DST qui était parvenu à se faufiler entre les étagères encombrées. Il ne le vit pas non plus progresser lentement vers lui, si bien que lorsqu'enfin il rouvrit les yeux, il eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter son assaillant. Il fit alors face au DST dont l'uniforme lui confirma qu'il s'agissait bien d'un officier expérimenté. La visière de son casque était rabattue sur ses yeux, cependant l'angle de son visage disait clairement qu'il s'intéressait à présent à l'ordinateur dont Sabo s'était imprudemment éloigné. Dans un geste désespéré, celui-ci se précipita en avant et chargea le DST d'un grand coup d'épaule. Mais soudain, une douleur foudroyante le paralysa de la tête aux pieds et il se retrouva allongé au sol, agité de spasmes. Un sueur froide lui coula dans le dos tandis qu'il sentait ses cheveux se dresser dans sa nuque. Au-dessus de lui, son adversaire brandissait une matraque d'apparence ordinaire, à cela près que celle-ci était scindée en deux en son extrémité. L'évidence s'imposa aussitôt dans l'esprit de Sabo lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il venait de recevoir une puissante décharge électrique. Un nouveau coup d'œil à sa gauche permit au jeune pirate de constater que le DST tenait ses mains à quelques centimètres seulement du clavier. Sabo sentit alors son cœur rater un battement. Aussitôt, les derniers spasmes provoqués par la décharge s'estompèrent et ses sens jusqu'ici engourdis s'ébrouèrent sous l'effet d'un nouvel afflux d'adrénaline. En une fraction de seconde, il avait sauté sur ses pieds et assené un magistral crochet du droit à son malheureux adversaire, lequel tituba un instant avant de s'effondrer au sol. Sabo n'eut que le temps d'égrener un chapelet de prières confuses avant que trois brefs signaux sonores ne retentissent. En effet, il constata avec un immense soulagement que la connexion des systèmes au réseau du CIN s'était bien effectuée. Plus rien ne pouvait interrompre le processus à présent. Sans un regard en arrière, Sabo se précipita à son tour dans les escaliers.

* * *

Les échos des affrontements avec les DST s'étaient évanouis. Les militaires avaient cessé d'affluer du quatrième étage et un silence pesant, presque monacal régnait sur le rez-de-chaussée. Au beau milieu de la pièce se tenaient Ace et Smoker, immobiles, face à face. Un peu plus loin, Luffy achevait de se débarrasser du dernier DST, lequel s'effondra bientôt à ses pieds. Enfin, les corps des militaires s'amoncelaient de tous côtés, comme les témoins inanimés d'une violente épidémie.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien être en train de manigancer ? siffla finalement Smoker sans quitter Ace des yeux. Il faudrait être stupide pour tenter de renverser le gouvernement à vous trois et je ne crois pas que ce soit votre cas, n'est-ce pas? Alors quoi, vous travaillez pour quelqu'un?

-Smokey, je ne te trouve pas bien perspicace pour un colonel de la garde, rétorqua Ace d'un air faussement navré.

Contrairement à son adversaire essoufflé, il ne manifestait aucun signe d'épuisement et sa voix ne vacillait pas lorsqu'il poursuivit:

-Évidemment, qu'il n'y a pas que nous trois. Nous sommes des millions!

L'argument fit mouche et l'autre écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est impossible!

-Vraiment? S'enquit simplement Ace avant de poser son regard sur point fixé quelque part derrière Smoker.

Une ombre passa au-dessus de la tête du militaire. Ce dernier manqua alors d'être projeté en arrière. Les réflexes du soldat avaient pris le dessus et il avait à peine eu le temps de se protéger le visage qu'un long tuyau en fonte était venu frapper son bras. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année qu'il identifia comme le frère manquant, se tenait devant lui. Il n'arborait ni le rictus moqueur de son aîné, ni le regard pénétrant du plus jeune. En revanche, il avait planté deux yeux clairs, presque transparents dans ceux de Smoker et le fixait d'un air paisible qui contrastait furieusement avec l'attitude farouche et nerveuse d'Ace. Il serrait dans ses mains pâles et fluettes l'arme improvisée dont il avait frappé le colonel et dont il semblait savoir se servir. Bientôt, Luffy eut rejoint ses aînés et se tint à son tour face à Smoker, qui renifla d'un air méprisant.

-Trois morveux, c'est tout ce que l'armée révolutionnaire peut nous envoyer?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? fit Luffy en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, gamin. Je sais très bien qui vous êtes. Dans ton cas, on peut même dire que c'est de fam-

-On est pas de l'armée révolutionnaire, trancha Ace tout à coup.

-Vraiment? S'enquit Smoker. Sa voix était empreinte d'une ironie moqueuse et un sourire triomphant vint bientôt illuminer les traits de son visage.

-Vous expliquerez ça à ces messieurs qui attendent dehors.

Et d'un hochement de la tête, il désigna aux trois frères la double porte par laquelle ils s'étaient introduits dans le bâtiment. Par l'ouverture béante, ces derniers parvinrent sans mal à distinguer les silhouettes innombrables de DST alignés, disposés en rangs serrés devant l'entrée principale. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils n'attendaient plus que l'ordre de leur supérieur pour donner l'assaut, certains de l'avantage que représentait leur effectif. Sabo ne doutait pas non plus du fait qu'ils aient tous été préalablement équipés d'instruments identiques à celui qu'il avait aperçu lors de son altercation au sous-sol. Il allait en avertir ses frères lorsqu'il vit l'émetteur, pas plus gros que le pouce, blottit dans le creux de la main de Smoker. Ce dernier porta l'appareil à sa bouche pour lancer l'assaut et durant l 'espace d'un instant qui leur parut une éternité, les trois garçons ne purent que le regarder faire, tétanisés. Toute issue de secours leur avait été rendue inaccessible par la présence d'agents sur les toits.

Mais Smoker n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche qu' une plainte affligée leur parvint du deuxième étage. Le colonel tourna le dos aux trois garçons interdits pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, qui avait dévalé les escaliers pour se précipiter vers lui. Il s'agissait d'un DST, quoi qu'il fut moins pesamment équipé que ses pairs. L'homme semblait en proie à une grande agitation et Smoker ne tarda pas à l'interroger:

-Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive de si grave pour que vous veniez interrompre cette arrestation?

-Monsieur, les réseaux informatiques de la ville… Ils sont tous déficients! Tout les systèmes de Goa sans exception!

À ces mots, le colonel se sentit blêmir tandis qu'un terrible pressentiment l'assaillait. Il fit volte-face pour dévisager les trois frères. Ces derniers lui offrirent le même sourire condescendant. Alors seulement, le militaire réalisa son erreur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu?! S'entendit-il rugir à l'adresse des trois hors-la-loi.

-Relax Smoker, on a juste _pimpé_ un peu votre réseau.

La suite parvint au militaire par l'intermédiaire de DST qui n'en finissait plus de s'agiter dans son dos:

-L'intégralité des réseaux informatiques de la cité ont été connectés simultanément à celui du centre, mon colonel! Il n'a absolument pas été conçu pour supporter une telle charge!

\- Quoi?! Vous voulez dire qu'il a…

-...saturé mon colonel, notre système a saturé. Il est totalement hors d'usage, je… je suis désolé.

-Mais bougre d'andouille, ça veut dire que tout les systèmes actuellement reliés au réseau du CIN sont hors-service, eux aussi!

-Comme je vous le disais à l'instant, mon colonel, répondit le DST qui avait considérablement pâli.

Cette fois, la nouvelle frappa Smoker comme un coup en pleine poitrine et durant l'espace d'un instant, il ne respira plus. Les systèmes informatiques de Goa comprenaient les alarmes, les accès sécurisés, les miradors et les caméras de surveillance postés près des frontières. Et toutes ces installations se trouvaient hors d'état de marche?

Smoker se tourna à nouveau vers les trois frères qui semblaient guetter sa réaction avec une vigilance prudente.

-Vous, espèces d'infâmes gamins, vous allez me payer ça! Sergent, allez me chercher les cinquante crétins qui végètent devant la porte depuis tout-à-l'heure .

Mais alors que le DST s'apprêtait à exécuter ses ordres, la voix de Ace l'intercepta.

-Pour quoi faire, Smoker? Toi et moi on sait très bien quels sont tes ordres. Si tu ne mobilise pas immédiatement toutes tes unités, ta tête tombera avec les autres.

-Toi, ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire. Jusqu'ici, c'est encore moi qui commande, pas une bande de terroristes juvéniles.

Ace grimaça sous l'insulte, mais n'en rétorqua pas moins:

-Bien sûr, Smoker. C'est toi qui décide et c'est à toi maintenant de décider si tu mobilise tes troupes de plantes vertes- il hocha la tête en direction des portes- pour arrêter trois terroristes juvéniles, où si tu les envoies en ville pour veiller sur l'ordre et la discipline. Cela-dit, je doute qu'Akainu soit très content si par ta faute, son cher système hyper-numérisé était remis en question par ses propres citoyens. Or, il se trouve que tout vos systèmes de sécurité et vos réseaux privés sont actuellement HS. Alors si j'étais toi, je réfléchirais, mais je réfléchirais vite.

Il fit mine de tendre l'oreille et acheva avec un rictus d'auto-satisfaction :

-C'est la panique en ville.

On vit alors passer sur les traits du colonel une grande variété d'expressions. D'abord la surprise, nuancée par une pointe d'incrédulité en passant par l'indignation et enfin la colère, sourde et noire. Sans un mot, il fit signe au DST qui se tenait toujours derrière lui de rejoindre ses congénères dehors. L'ordre était clair et fut exécuté avec empressement.

-Que je me fasse bien comprendre, gronda-t-il à l'adresse des trois frères. La prochaine fois que je vous croise, peut importe les circonstances, sera la bonne. Goa pourra bien tomber en ruine, j'en fais une affaire personnelle.

Et sans attendre aucune réponse, il fit résolument volte-face et se précipita au dehors. Les trois garçons l'entendirent aboyer des ordres à ses subordonnés et tour à tour, ces derniers disparurent avec lui pour exécuter leurs tâches respectives. Seuls, Ace, Sabo et Luffy se tenaient encore au beau milieu du hall déserté, le cœur battant.

* * *

Le chaos dans lequel Goa avait été plongée suite au crash des réseaux informatiques, dura toute la journée. L'intervention rapide des services de sécurité et la présence rassurante de la police en ville cependant, eurent pour effet d'apaiser les esprits. En effet, dés que les citoyens de Goa avaient eu connaissance de la faille majeure dans le système de leur ville, tous s'étaient précipités hors de chez eux pour réclamer leurs biens. En peu de temps, Goa toute entière s'était soulevée et dans un rugissement puissant, avait demandé des comptes à Akainu. Durant quelques heures, la ville s'était éveillé de son sommeil aveugle. Puis, les autorités étaient intervenues. D'un ton autoritaire mais tranquille, ils avaient sommé les citoyens de rentrer chez eux, les assurant que le gouvernement avait la situation bien en main et les esprits échauffés s'étaient instantanément apaisés. Enfin, des agents furent postés aux quatre coins de la ville et aussi vite qu'elle s'était soulevée, Goa s'était rendormie.

* * *

Quelque part dans le nord de la ville, trois frères s'étaient réfugiés dans leur planque de bric et de broc pour y ruminer leur déception. Sabo était penché sur un épais volume, un des rares qu'il n'avait pas encore lu. Ses deux frères eux, contemplaient, depuis les hauteurs de la vieille bibliothèque qui leur servait de refuge, les lueurs de la ville. Pieds nus, perchés sur leur balcon branlant, ils fixaient au loin l'ombre menaçante du CIN qui se fondait peu à peu dans l'obscurité du crépuscule. Aucun des trois garçons n'était parvenu à dissimuler réellement son amertume aux deux autres. Alors en silence, ils attendaient. Soudain, Ace fronça les sourcils et scruta les profondeurs de la nuit plus intensément encore. Au loin, une lueur blanchâtre, presque bleue venait d'illuminer les fenêtres du CIN.

-Ils ont rétabli les connexion, souffla alors un Luffy perplexe par-dessus l'épaule de son aîné, exprimant à voix haute ce qu'aucun des deux autres n'avait encore voulu réaliser.

Les réseaux étaient à nouveau fonctionnels. Encore une fois, ils avaient échoué. Ils avaient pourtant déjà tout essayé: d'abord, ils avaient tenté d'intervenir au niveau des frontières, de neutraliser les miradors, de couper les barbelés. Puis, ils avaient voulu intercepter les convois d'armes... Mais à chaque fois leurs tentatives s'étaient soldées par de nouveaux échecs. Les barbelés repoussaient, les miradors étaient réparés et de nouvelles armes étaient rapatriées à Goa.

Luffy poussa un long soupir et se détourna finalement du balcon pour retourner à l'intérieur et se diriger vers une petite porte, à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Lui demanda Sabo qui avait délaissé Ray Bradbury pour fixer son cadet.

-Prendre un peu d'air, répondit Luffy en contournant une pile particulièrement imposante de volumes poussiéreux.

Sabo se tut et son jeune frère disparut par la porte. Luffy était bien trop habitué au grand air pour supporter de rester reclus des heures durant dans une bibliothèque étriquée. Aussi, il n'était pas rare qu'il disparaisse sans prévenir pour revenir au bout d'une heure, les joues rosies par le vent, ou ruisselant de sueur d'être aller batifoler dans quelques ruelles désertes. Ses frères se demandaient souvent d'où il tenait une telle énergie.

* * *

Smoker était de nouveau assis devant son bureau et contemplait pensivement le dossier étalé sur la haut à droite, était inscrit le nom de « Monkey D. Dragon » Un peu plus bas, des activités étaient répertoriées, parmi lesquelles celles de « terroriste », d'« assassin », et de « saboteur ». Tout en bas de la liste enfin, quelques mots avaient été consignés à la main :« Directeur du service des relations internationales et de la collaboration cosmopolite ».

Smoker était toujours plongé dans de profondes réflexions lorsqu'un DST fit irruption dans la pièce, pantelant.

-Mon colonel, j'ai été chargé de vous transmettre une nouvelle de la plus haute importance, s'exclama le soldat qui éprouvait manifestement de grandes difficultés à reprendre son souffle.

-Vous avez intérêt à m'annoncer qu'une nouvelle loi à été votée, qui vous permet de ne pas toquer avant d'entrer dans mon bureau, soldat. Autrement, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous étriller le cuir pour m'avoir interrompu dans mon travail.

-Je suis désolé, mon colonel. Je viens vous rapporter les résultats de l'enquête que vous avez exigé cet après-midi même sur la fenêtre brisée du quatrième étage.

À ces mots, Smoker sentit son intérêt s'éveiller.

-Et bien ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Nous avons fait une découverte inattendue, mon colonel : il se trouve que la fenêtre a été fracassée de l'intérieur. Très peu de débris de verre ont été retrouvés dans la pièce elle-même. Beaucoup plus son tombés au pied du bâtiment.

Smoker écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais… le vent peut très bien les avoir emportés, non ? À cet étage, ça ne serait pas surprenant.

-En effet, mon colonel. Seulement, nous avons aussi retrouvé une de nos propres chaises, fracassée par terre.

Cette fois, l'officier refusait d'en croire ses oreilles et demeura un instant silencieux.

-Attendez un instant, articula-t-il finalement, vous êtes en train de me dire que quelqu'un a balancé cette chaise par la fenêtre au moment de l'attaque, ce matin ?

-Tout à fait mon colonel.

\- Il l'aurait fait intentionnellement ?

-C'est plus que probable mon colonel.

-Alors, ça signifie que les terroristes ont un complice infiltré dans nos rangs,qui leur a permis de s'introduire ici ce matin, souffla Smoker, effaré.

Combien en savait déjà l'intrus ? Qui était-il et comment le débusquer ?

-Avez-vous déjà interrogé nos hommes ?

-Affirmatif, mon colonel. Ils ne savent absolument rien. Néanmoins, certains d'entre eux dont le commandant Gheare, ont affirmé avoir vu quelqu'un monter au quatrième étage quelques instants avant l'attaque.

-Bien. Continuez les recherches, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Entendu, mon colonel.

-Soldat, une dernière chose avant que vous me quittiez : êtes-vous déjà allé faire un tour dans le quartier universitaire, au nord de la ville?

Cette question prit le DST au dépourvu et il se mit à se dandiner sur place, comme s'il se trouvait dans une situation inconfortable.

\- Dans le quartier universitaire, mon colonel ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Certains sont inexplicablement attirés par ces vieilles bibliothèques, comme d'autres le sont par les maisons hantées, dans les parcs d'attraction. Vous ne vous êtes jamais interrogé sur les fantômes de notre passé, soldat ?

-N-non, jamais mon colonel.

-Très bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Le malheureux soldat ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et il s'éloigna de Smoker avec un tel empressement que ce dernier douta fortement qu'il le revit un jour. Néanmoins, un dernier regard au dossier sur la table raviva son désir d'en savoir plus, ainsi que sa conviction que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout ces éléments étaient liés les uns aux autres. Aussi, il quitta le CIN en un coup de vent et se dirigea vers le quartier universitaire, résolu à en découvrir un peu plus sur la révolution et sur ces trois étranges gamins qu'il poursuivait.

* * *

 _Vous connaissez la chanson, « read and review »;) J'espère que ça vous a plus. ! Beaucoup d'explications viendront dans mon prochain chapitre, qui sera très important dans cette histoire._


	3. Chapter 3

« Il n'y a pas moyen que je manque de chance à ce point-là », souffla Smoker.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour se faire intercepter par un groupe isolé d'Inadéquats. Il faut dire qu'il était une cible facile, à déambuler seul, le nez en l'air pour mieux apprécier... apprécier quoi d'ailleurs ? Les habitations désertées, les bibliothèques à l'abandon, les ruelles qui s'émiettent ? Bien que fascinant, le quartier universitaire n'était plus ces temps-ci qu'un amas de décombres à l'abandon. Les pans de murs envahis par la végétation avaient constitué une cachette idéale pour ses agresseurs. Ces derniers avaient profité de l'avantage que leur offrait cet environnement hostile pour cerner l'officier. Deux d'entre eux se tenaient à présent en face de lui, tandis que trois autres prévenaient toute retraite par l'arrière. Et puis tout autour de lui devaient être dispersés une bonne demi douzaine de gredins, qui guettaient ses réactions d'un œil mauvais. Tous étaient misérablement vêtus et Smoker cru deviner une procession de pieds nus dans l'obscurité du couchant.

« - On dirait bien qu'celui-ci s'est un peu trop éloigné du poulailler » , s'exclama soudain un des deux hommes qui lui faisaient face.

« - C'est gentil à vous d'nous rend' visite, colonel. Ça fait bien longtemps que l'armée se balade plus par ici », renchérit l'autre.

Des rires gras leurs firent échos depuis les ombres agitées de la venelle. Smoker réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter l'altercation. En effet, les Inadéquats ne renonceraient pour rien au monde à une occasion de donner une correction à un représentant du gouvernement qui a fait d'eux des reclus de la société. Aussi, il extirpa son arme de l'étui fixé à sa ceinture pour la braquer sur le plus proche de ses adversaires. Il se surprit à regretter son geste lorsque après un instant d'hésitation craintive, un Inadéquat à sa droite exhiba une épaisse barre métallique de derrière son dos. Si l'officier avait été habilité aux arrestations musclées, il n 'était plus vraiment certain de son aptitude à combattre simultanément dix adversaires si lourdement parés.

« -Laissez-moi passer et vous ne souffrirez aucune représailles pour cette agression », exigea-t-il de son ton le plus ferme.

Pour toute réponse, l'Inadéquat le plus proche se précipita sur lui, poing levé. Smoker n'eut aucune difficulté à esquiver ce premier assaut et assena un violent coup dans la mâchoire de son adversaire, à l'aide de la crosse de son arme. Au même moment cependant, trois des gredins passèrent simultanément à l'offensive. L'officier parvint à repousser les deux premier, qui rejoignirent bientôt leur camarade sur l'asphalte crasseux. Le troisième parvint à l'atteindre avant même qu'il ai pu faire face à son adversaire et un coup vicieux à la tempe précipita Smoker à son tour sur le sol. Sonné par la violence de l'impact, ce dernier ne put que qu'assister, impuissant, à une mêlée inextricable tandis que ses adversaires se précipitaient sur lui. Lorsque le plus proche l'atteignit, Smoker s'efforça en vain de se dérober aux coups imminents. Ces derniers ne vinrent pas. Certains de ses assaillants les plus lents eurent le temps de le saisir par le col, avant d'être arrachés à l'officier avec une force considérable. L'un d'eux lui assena néanmoins un coup de pied qui laissa Smoker pantelant durant quelques secondes. Lorsque enfin il parvint à se remettre sur ses pieds, ce fut pour trouver ses adversaires en déroute, ou effondrés aux pieds d'un Luffy survolté. Le garçon se tenait à présent face au colosse qui avait interpellé Smoker quelques minutes plus tôt et que ce dernier supposait être le meneur du groupe.

« -Monkey ! s'écria l'homme, furieux. Je peux te demander ce que tu fabriques ?

-Si je ne me trompe pas, aucun accord ne t'autorise à t'en prendre à ceux qui se trouvent dans notre secteur. Retourne chasser les rats et fous-nous la paix, Gunvan.

-Je t'avertit gamin, tu es en train de rompre notre contrat.

-Je ne rompt rien du tout, j'établis simplement des limites à tes libertés dans les zones du quartier qui nous appartiennent . ÇA, c'est un accord. »

Smoker s'attendait à voir le garçon tomber d'un moment à l'autre, foudroyé par le redoutable colosse. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque ce dernier, non content de ravaler sa fureur, se contenta d'adresser un sourire amusé à son jeune interlocuteur avant de faire volte-face et de disparaître dans la nuit . À cet instant seulement, Luffy se tourna vers Smoker. Dans un sursaut mal assuré, ce dernier braqua son arme sur le garçon.

« - Tu vas m'arrêter Smoker ? »

L'officier sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il considéra tour à tour les silhouettes inanimées de ses agresseurs et celle, malingre, du jeune garçon. La situation fut analysée en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et Smoker baissa prudemment son arme pour la ranger dans son étui. Enfin devant la moue dubitative de son jeune adversaire, il leva les mains à hauteur de son visage, en signe de reddition.

« - Alors, c'est dans ce trou à rat que vous vous terrez ? Pas très glorieux pour des criminels de votre envergure.

\- Tu as tort de railler ces vénérables bibliothèques, tu sais ? Elles abritent tout le savoir auquel vous avez renoncé lorsqu' Akainu est arrivé au pouvoir.

\- Nous n'avons pas renoncé au savoir, gamin, protesta Smoker en laissant ses mains retomber à ses côtés. Au contraire, nous nous sommes affranchis d'une activité abrutissante.

\- Tu n'as simplement aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, Smoker. Vous vous contentez de rester assis devant vos écrans et d'absorber le flux d' « informations » dont le gouvernement daigne vous inonder jours et nuits. Tu ne vois pas ? Akainu vous veut dociles, bien dressés et toi tu lui manges dans la main .

\- Tu racontes n'importe- quoi. Nous sommes tous libres ici, à Goa et si l'envie me venait de quitter le pays, Akainu lui-même ne pourrai pas m'en empêcher.

\- Vraiment ? J'en déduis donc que tu es heureux ici ?

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Si je suis heureux ? »

Tout-à-coup Smoker hésitait, balbutiait, ne voyait plus où le menait cette conversation incongrue.

« - Oh, je parlait juste de tes escapades nocturnes dans le quartier universitaire. »

Luffy engloba d'un large geste les ruelles sombres que gagnait peu à peu la fraîcheur des nuits estivales.

« - Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ? J'imagine que oui, on a du te le répéter un certain nombre de fois. Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherches, au juste ? »

Smoker se balança nerveusement d'avant en arrière et parut hésiter.

« - Je veux savoir pourquoi plus personne ne vient par ici. Qu'est-ce que ces gens redoutent ? Qu'est ce que les tient à l'écart des bibliothèques ?

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? »

Luffy paraissait surpris, presque déçu.

« - Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Smoker, piqué au vif. »

L'officier avait la conviction que ce gamin pouvait apporter des réponses aux questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il pouvait presque le voir suspendu à ses lèvres, comme un fruit mûr prêt à tomber : le secret de quelque vérité enfouie. Aussi, il reprit

« - Je veux savoir ce que vous cherchez, toi et tes frères. »

Aussitôt, le visage du garçon se fendit d'un large sourire et d'un bond, il vint se percher sur le muret le plus proche.

« - Tu te demandes ce qui nous motive, pas vrai ? Ne t'en fais pas, on ne veut ni l'argent, ni le pouvoir », assura-t-il en balançant ses jambes dans le vide avec insouciance.

\- Alors quoi ? »l'interrogea Smoker, agacé.

« - La liberté Smokey, la liberté ! »

Cette fois, l'officier était bel et bien certain de n'y plus rien comprendre.

« - Tu m'excuseras mais il me semble que de ce côté-là, vous nous en sortez plutôt bien. Même un peu trop bien à mon goût. D'ailleurs si tu ne veux pas que je change d'avis et que je te coffre sur-le-champ, il va falloir développer un peu.

-Tu ne le feras pas. Tu es trop curieux pour ça.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, si j'étais toi, gronda Smoker, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis prêt à te laisser partir ?

-Je ne le _crois_ pas, je le _sais_. Simplement parce que toi, officier du Détachement de Surveillance anti-Terroriste, tu te balades la nuit dans un quartier abandonné depuis maintenant plusieurs dizaines d'années et qui plus est, dont l'accès t'es formellement interdit. Tu n'est pas heureux ici, Smoker et tu cherches des réponses que tu nous penses prêts à te donner. »

Smoker déglutit nerveusement.

« - Et d'après toi, j'ai tort de penser ainsi ?

\- Je serais près à te prouver le contraire dés que tu aura lâché ton arme.

L'officier desserra sa prise sur la crosse du pistolet dont il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être emparé .

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ce pays, ce pour quoi nous nous battons, pas vrai ? amorça le jeune garçon. La première chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que nous vivons aujourd'hui sous une putain de dictature. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui elle a pris d 'autres formes, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter comme Smoker allait protester. Mais c'est une dictature quand même. Tout a commencé lorsque nous étions encore en « démocratie », comme vous aimez le dire.

\- Nous sommes toujours en démocratie », objecta Smoker malgré lui.

Mais Luffy poursuivit, sans se laisser démonter.

* * *

« -Ace? Tu n'as pas vu Luffy ?

-Il est sorti il y a un moment déjà. Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas rentré ?

-Non, je me demande ce qu'il fabrique !

Ace sourit, attendri. Il n'était pas rare que Sabo s'inquiète pour leur plus jeune frère. Cette fois néanmoins, il s'accordait pour dire que Luffy ne restait que rarement si longtemps dehors le soir .

-Il ne supporte pas d'être enfermé. Tu devrais le comprendre mieux que personne .

Sabo ne répondit pas.

* * *

« - Tu espères vraiment me faire avaler ça ?! S'écria Smoker. Je n'ai encore jamais entendu une histoire pareille ! »

L'officier se tenait toujours au pied du muret où était perché son jeune interlocuteur. Cette fois néanmoins, son dos était plus voûté, son visage plus blafard, ses traits plus tendus. Son exclamation indignée n'échappa pas à Luffy.

« - Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler parce-qu'on ne voulait pas que tu comprennes.

-Que je comprenne quoi ?

-Ce qui est arrivé ensuite.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ensuite ?

-La dictature. Parce qu'une population terrorisée se laisse plus facilement imposer des mesures sécuritaires par son gouvernement. Celui-là peut alors profiter de la situation pour légitimer l'étendue démesurée de son pouvoir.

-Tu insinues que le gouvernement de Akainu est illégitime ?

-Bien sûr que non, Smoker. J'insinue seulement que Akainu a instrumentalisé la situation pour accéder à la présidence et instaurer sa propre dictature.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Le peuple n'aurait pas laissé faire ça !

-Le peuple ? Nous ne sommes que des hommes, Smoker ! Et l'Homme, bien que doué de compassion, est hautement corruptible. Il a suffit à Akainu de déclencher une étincelle d'égoïsme pour animer la société dans laquelle nos vivons aujourd'hui ! Tu saisis ? Un discours opportun, quelques mots bien placés suffisent pour débarrasser soixante millions de personnes de leurs scrupules ! Tout ce que tu as à faire ,c'est exciter leur désir inavoué de ne plus se préoccuper que de LEUR confort, de LEUR avenir. Étrangement, tu ne rencontreras pas beaucoup de résistance et c'est ce que Akainu vous a fait. Parce- qu'une civilisation entière d'égoïstes est plus résistante que toutes les murailles, plus efficace que tout les miradors. Notre seule faute est de nous être laissé séduire par les sirènes du nombrilisme. Une fois que Akainu a atteint cet objectif, les caméras et les barbelés sont devenus superflus. Parce-qu'aujourd'hui, Smoker, les remparts sont là-dedans. »

Luffy avait conclu sa tirade en tapotant sa tempe droite de son index tendu.

\- Mais alors, en quoi est-ce que ça fait de ce système une dictature ?

\- Nous sommes en dictature parce- que virtuelle ou non, une barrière reste une barrière et que nous en resterons prisonniers tant que nous ne l'aurons pas abattue. Nous sommes en dictature parce- que nous sommes incapables de penser par nous-même depuis que nous avons confié cette faculté à Akainu.

\- En admettant que tu ne sois pas juste un illuminé en plein délire, comment est-ce que nous ne nous serions pas rendu compte, tôt ou tard, de ce qui se passait ?

-Ça, c'est très simple à expliquer, Smoker. C'est cours, c'est simple, ça tient en un seul mot : le divertissement. Vous n'êtes pas malheureux, vous ne connaissez pas la pauvreté. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes tous dotés d'écrans, sur lesquels on diffuse jour et nuit des programmes de récréation, des jeux, des informations... Rien d'autre que du conditionnement. Mais finalement, vous vous complaisez dans la facilité. Alors pourquoi quitter ce confort pour se préoccuper de ce qui se passe dans la vie réelle ?

-Oh, je vois. Et selon vous, il suffit de planter des virus minables dans nos systèmes informatiques pour « abattre les barrières » ?

-Il y a deux solutions à la dictature, Smoker. Tu en déjà trouvé une par toi-même.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Entame le dialogue, pense, ouvre-toi à de nouvelles possibilités. C'est ce qui te permettra de remettre en question tout ce qui est établi.

Smoker renifla d'un air méprisant, mais la curiosité l'emporta sur sa fierté et il releva la tête pour demander :

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est, l'autre solution ?

Mais lorsque son regard tomba à nouveau sur le garçon, ce dernier se tenait debout sur son muret et faisait mine de s'étirer d'un air nonchalant.

-Justement, je te propose d'y réfléchir en vue de notre… prochaine rencontre.

Sans attendre de réponse, il disparu de l'autre côté du mur .


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse d'avance auprès des lecteurs qui suivent cette fanfiction : il ne s'agit pas ici d'un chapitre. J'ai rédigé ce petit paragraphe pour vous donner des nouvelles de L'indifférence des Autres.

Premièrement, et j'en suis désolée, je ne publierais probablement plus de nouveaux chapitres.

Comme je l'ai certainement dit à quelques uns d'entre vous, cette histoire n'avais pas, de base, vocation à devenir une Fanfiction. En grande fan de One Piece, j'ai superposé un scénario déjà préparé sur l'univers merveilleux d'Eichiro Oda. Seulement au fur et à mesure, ce scénario à pris beaucoup plus d'ampleur et je me suis finalement décidée à en faire une nouvelle, indépendamment de One Piece.

Voilà, pour ceux que ça intéresse, cette nouvelle est déjà à un stade assez avancé de sa rédaction. Il s'agira d'une dystopie inspirée de l'actualité politique en France et dans d'autres pays du monde, dont les thèmes seront (entre autres) la ségrégation sociale, la vie des cités, le progrès technologique, l'intolérance et le terrorisme. Pour des raisons pratiques, mes héros principaux ne seront plus trois, mais deux et se nommeront Salim et Sayf. C'est aussi une histoire d' amitié qui me tient particulièrement à coeur, où les différents personnages affrontent successivement le regard des autres et l'appel de la violence.

Si ce genre d'histoires vous intéresse, je vous posterais un lien quand la mienne sera terminée ( ça risque de prendre un peu de temps;) ).

Merci infiniment d'avoir lu et suivi L'indifférence des autres et encore pardon de ne pas avoir pris plus tôt le temps de vous prévenir !

Scandium


End file.
